revenge will be sweet
by cuteclaws
Summary: Rin wants revenge, who'll help her. rinsesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

This the first story I've ever written so be nice and review after your done reading. And the chapters might be a little short at first. Sorry .

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin or any of the others as much as I would like to.

**Summary**: She saw her parents get murdered and vowed revenge. But will it be enough ...and whom will help her a ... demon and uncontrollable murderer.

Ummm well enjoy if you don't you can lie to me if you want

**CHAPTER 1**

_two years ago_

The sweet smell of blood was almost unbearably fresh in the air. The demon women, Rin's, eyes were still a little pink from her demonic rage. Rin inspected the damage she caused with a little of sick pride and satisfaction. The bodies of women, children, and elderly were scattered into pieces the tents where the solders were burning. Those people whom she once cared and protected were killed by her own hands. Her body had once shook, trying to control her inner demons, but now she just let them loose, tired of fighting against her own instincts.

She was the demon princess of the north, and soon to be an extremely powerful ruler of her lands, as soon as she finds the revenge she longs for and the mate she'll soon have to take six full moons from now. Until then she was doomed to wonder the land killing demons and sometimes humens that she got to close to. These had, her cursed her with an eternity of loneliness and sleepless nights, always remembering the innocent and harmless people she had killed, all because of Naraku. Her demonic red eyes glowed in anger remembering the day her parents died. But one day she'll revenge her parents dishonorable death at the hands of a disgusting half breed's hands. Her pale skin shivered in pleasure at the thought of killing Naraku, the same way he had killed her parents he most powerful and feared rulers of the north, which was slowly and painfully. But though she still couldn't believe that two of the most powerful, respected and feared demons were killed in which seemed like so easily by a half demon. She would one day kill Naraku, but first she must get allys to help her find and get close to Naraku, a very much hated and feared demon .

_After the two years_

She had already had made a deal with Kagome, Sango and Miroku the last two demon slayers and a somewhat perverted monk, whom had asked if there would be also be any additional females to help them on their journey, and the monk wouldn't have agree until Rin said yes. She was considering two inu-demons, since they both seem to hate Naraku as much as Rin does, maybe even more and, they were extremly feared in the west for their strength and cunning. There were rumors that the brothers bickered constently, and even fought to death a couple of times, injuring each other badly each time. But before she would invite him to soon to be group of rebels she would have to set a few of her demon spy's on the demon brothers of the west, just to make sure that they were trust worthy.

Too bad Rin hated men because of Naraku, but she was willing to put that aside as long as Naraku gets what he deserves.

Sesshomaro had felt someone following for sometime, but his baka half breed younger brother Inuyasha remained clueless of the new situation. "We'll rest here", Sesshomaru said coldly wanting to know who was the intruder following them.

"Says who?" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"If you don't shut that useless mouth of yours I'll shut it for you." Sesshomaru said even colder then before. inuyasha shut up but not before cursing under his breath about cold hearted basterds and glaring at his older brother, who pointingly ignored him, but not after making a mental note to give his baka of a brother a beating for disrespecting him.

Sesshomaru used his demonic powers and ran to the place where he could faintly smell another half demon's disgusting scent. When he faced the half fox demon holding his neck in his well cared for hands.

"Who are you and what do you want? Don't lie to me, I get angry when stupid demons mistake me for my brother and think that I'm gullible." Sesshumaru said menacingly, while his golden eyes made ice seem warm .

**NOTE TO READERS:**

**I would at least need 3 review to continue. And can you restrain from writing burns.**

**NEXT UPDATE:**

**And next time find out why Rin hates men and what does Naraku have to do with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own inuyasha or any of the other characters.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Welcome to my castle Sango, Kagome and monk Miroku. You are here today because you wish to kill the infamous demon Naraku." Rin said saying Naraku's name with obvious distaste." Am I correct."

"Yes, Princess Rin." The trio responded at the same time

"And my I ask, with all due respect, if you would bare me a child ?" The perverted monk asked with the most charming smile he has.

Kagome's, and Sango's sweat-dropped at the unsuspecting yet not surprising question from the monk.

"I'm not even going to answer that." Rin replied sending him a deadly glare accompanied by a cold control voice that greatly resembled the great ice prince's. Miroku seeing the likeness of the two was stunned that this great beauty was capable of such coldness and quickly shut up. But not after getting beat up harshly by Sango.

"I'm really sorry your highness but the monk himself cannot control his perverted tendencies ," Sango said with a slight brush on her cheeks while staring at the unconusition(sp) monk, "We are still trying to tame is sinful behavior."

"I see." Rin respond in a bored voice." So the monk can't be trusted around women?"

"Not at all!", Both Sango and Kagome yelled then quickly apologize when they saw the princess raised eye brow.

"So you both care for the monk". Assumed Rin , because of both of their strange behavior.

"Of course, but in a brotherly way," Kagome responded staring at Sango's shocked expression," right Sango."

"Of course but ONLY like an annoying brother." Sango said with a bright blush of her cheeks.

_Yeah right _thought Rin with a slight smirk on her lip. "Shall we go over the agreement ?" Rin asked trying to discreetly change the subject.

_Back to Sesshomaru and the spy_

_This one is quite and quick. His attitude resembles his lady's, which was cold and unfeeling yet fair. But I've got I feeling that his kill now questions later,_ the demon spy fearfully thought . "I've come to recute(sp) you and your brother to help Princess Rin to track the half demon, Naraku."

_He's telling the truth, _thought Sesshomaru. "Why should I join,what would I profit from it," said Sesshomaru getting to the point.

"You're not the only one requested to join. We've asked other powerful people, who will give you a much better chance for you to defeat Naraku."

"You've got to do better then that half breed," Sesshomaru said, offended at the thought of working with humens.

As though seeing that the young powerful demon was offended at the thought of working with humens. He had to tell him the one thing he wasn't allowed to tell anyone demon or humen. "There will also be traveling with the beautiful demon princess, Rin, whose extremely powerful, and she needs a mate to become Queen of her lands. If she accepts you, you'll be much more powerful then you've ever dreamed of."

_This is going to be interesting. _"Where is the princess' castle." Sesshomaru demanded, not bothering to ask a weak half demon.

_The spy smiled internally, interested on what will happen between the two powerful demons._

_**Sorry it took so long to update but I had to update the first chapter. And can you people please r/r.**_

_**P.S. Give me some ideas please. **_


End file.
